


Two is Better Than One

by many_freckles



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: No one is sure exactly how Jesse McCree met another version of himself, but we all know exactly what we'd all do if we met a clone of ourselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some alternate titles of this work is "McCree is McHung and is sucking his own McDick" (courtesy of a friend on tumblr.) and "Double Howdy".
> 
> This was a request and I had fun with it! Never thought I'd be writing McCree with McCree, but I'm surprised I haven't done it before since I love him so damn much.

Jesse McCree was very skilled at getting himself caught in strange, sticky situations, but all through his 38 years of life he never expected to be caught in a situation like this one. 

The situation at hand was, to put it simply, himself sucking his own dick. Not in the sense that he himself was bent into a pretzel trying to give himself a blowjob, oh, no. It was quite literally him, on his knees between his thighs with his mouth around his cock. 

It was...strange to say the least. The Jesse McCree between his legs wasn't the usual Jesse McCree one might expect. He looked quite different, actually. Instead of his usual mop of brown hair and lazily trimmed beard, he sported short blonde hair with a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. 

He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he was sucking his own dick, but damn, he would be lying if he said it wasn't incredibly hot. 

It took a lot of convincing for his blonde counterpart to convince him that they were in fact the same person and not two eerily similar looking people, or even worse, related. 

Any thoughts and explanations for the situation were pushed out of his head by the feeling of his cock hitting the back of the gambler’s throat. 

Jesse, the cowboy one, let out a throaty groan as he carded his fingers through the short blonde hair. 

“Damn, didn't think I was _that_ good at suckin’ cock.” Jesse purred, looking down intently at his lips wrapped around his girthy cock. 

Watching himself take his own dick really gave himself a weird kind of confidence boost. Jesse McCree was definitely full of himself, (at this moment, literally _and_ figuratively ) and seeing how _his own_ lips looked around his rather impressive cock stroked his ego quite a bit.

The gambler grunted in response, keeping up the good work as his human hand pumped his cock when he mouth couldn't reach down that far. There was quite a lot of dick there, so neither of them were surprised when he could only fit about half in his mouth if he tried hard enough. Luckily, McCree was blessed with the lack of a gag reflex, so attempting to get a cock down his throat was hardly an issue for him. Unfortunately, it was far too thick to actually get deepthroated, but he got an A for effort. 

Jesse ran his fingers through his own messy brown hair, his cowboy hat long discarded along with his blond friend’s hat not too far from it. The normal neat, short hairstyle was disheveled from Jesse’s fingers playing in it, giving light encouraging tugs. 

The gambler grunted in response, obviously pleasured by the tugging. Figured. Jesse was a master of his own kinks. He knew exactly what to do, so in all honestly, the two men were a perfect match for each other despite literally being the same person. 

The gambler came up for air, gasping softly as his hand pumped him harder to make up for the lack of mouth on him. His tongue swirled mercilessly around the head, letting his sore jaw rest for a moment so he could give it his all once he gets a little bit of rest.

Jesse was beside himself, panting softly as small grunts came out from his double’s hands working him relentlessly. The man was on a mission, and the cowboy respected that. 

“Fuck, uh, I’m good. Or...yer good.” Jesse stumbled over his words, quite flustered from the treatment he was receiving. His accent was thick with arousal. He tugged on the soft blonde hair of the man between his legs, making him groan delightfully.

“Damn, ya sound good too.” He praised. Being able to interact with himself like this really gave him an ego boost. He never knew he was so attractive with a dick in his hand, and he never really heard the erotic noises that came out of his mouth like this.

The gambler grunted, his cheeks turning a pretty red at the praise before he enveloped the head again, making the cowboy moan softly. Sooner than he expected, he was nearing his orgasm. All things considered, they had been at this for a while now, and Jesse had great endurance. 

The gambler groaned around the thick cock in his mouth, sinking down as far as he could take it. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently, sending vibrations as he moaned and worked his hands. Jesse grunted softly, mumbling praises and pet names. His head lolled back in pleasure as he pulled his double’s hair again. 

The gambler’s brows were furrowed in concentration as he worked his cock, wanting to make him reach completion. At this point Jesse was consistently moving his hips to the gambler’s bobbing, subtly and carefully trying to fuck his mouth. 

The gambler, on the other hand, would have none of that. His free, robotic hand snapped up to hold Jesse’s hips down, letting the cowboy know exactly who is in control. Jesse let out a frustrated growl, but in the end, let the man had what he wanted. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m close…” The cowboy grumbled, his mouth falling open as he breathed hard, thick eyebrows knitting together as his eyes fluttered shut. He focused on the feeling of the hot mouth around his cock, bobbing feverishly up and down, stroking him in the most perfect way as his double’s lips dragged up the shaft.

The gambler grunted, his eyes rolling back before shutting as he got into it, preparing himself for what was to come. There were only two outcomes to this situation. A facial, or him coming in his mouth. Unfortunately, the blonde had no idea what he would do. He knew very well that Jesse McCree was unpredictable considering he was also Jesse McCree, albeit a much classier one. 

Jesse was panting, needy, throaty groans coming from his mouth as he finally came undone, swiftly pulling his blonde counterpart off of his dick so he could paint his pretty face white with his seed. 

That took the gambler by surprise as he gasped for air, shutting his eyes for protection. His tongue fell from his mouth in hopes of catching a little bit, also it looked better. They both knew just how much they loved this kind of thing, so he decided to go the extra mile. 

It took a minute or two for the men to come down before sharing a glance. They were both panting. The gambler coughed lightly, probably from sucking dick for the last 20 minutes or so. Jesse released the vice grip he had on the gambler’s hair, mumbling a quick apology. He rubbed his scalp to make him feel a little better.

“That was...interestin’.” The blonde finally spoke, his voice raspier than normal, also likely from sucking dick for an extended period of time. 

“Good, though.” The cowboy breathed, wiping a bit of fluids off of his friend’s eyebrow.

“Gonna take me forever to get this outta my facial hair.” He grumbled. He couldn’t help but give a bit of a smile, though.


End file.
